tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Trucks
Trucks!, retitled Rusty Helps Peter Sam in some American releases, is the eighth episode of the fourth season. It first aired in the US in the Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales episode, Wildlife in 1996. Plot Harold the helicopter, returning from his daily inspection, spots a little diesel coming round the mountain. The diesel is Rusty, who has come to help on the Skarloey Railway and despite his friendliness, Rusty has little time to chat and regards Harold as being cheeky after he said "Well done, cheers and keep up the good work!" Peter Sam and Sir Handel are glad to see Rusty, but Sir Handel remains his usual grumpy self. The trucks dislike Sir Handel, and repeatedly play tricks on him, making him dislike working with them. One day, Gordon advises Sir Handel, that if he was ill, he could not shunt trucks. Sir Handel takes the hint and feigns an illness the next day, Peter Sam and Rusty are allocated his trucks, but Peter Sam does not mind the extra work. They take the trucks to the slate quarry and the incline, a contraption that winches loaded trucks down a steep hill, the leverage pulling empty ones up, ready to be loaded with slate tiles. Peter Sam waits for his full ones at the bottom of the hill. But the loaded trucks mistake him for Sir Handel (despite the empty trucks warning) and break their metal chain coupling, zooming down the slope and colliding into Peter Sam. Rusty helps Peter Sam out of his mess, but the damage Peter Sam sustains cracks his funnel and dents his boiler. After Sir Handel apologises about the accident, the Fat Controller punishes him for lying and for not warning Peter Sam about how much damage trucks can do, by making him do his and Peter Sam's work at the same time. Sir Handel then wishes to pay Gordon out. After clearing away the wreckage, Rusty heads back home, where he spots Harold again. This time, Rusty mimics Harold from their previous meeting by uses his phrase, "Well done, cheers and keep up the good work!" Characters *Gordon *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Harold *Sir Topham Hatt *Thomas (cameo) *Henry (cameo) *Percy (cameo) *Rheneas (cameo) *Duke (cameo) *Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) Locations *Skarloey Railway Slate Quarry *Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds *Rheneas Viaduct *Skarloey *Skarloey Railway Mountain Line Trivia *This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, The Little Old Engine. *In the original UK VHS release, the heavy impact of the trucks hitting Peter Sam is much louder than the re-released version of the episode. Some lines are also indicated that they were later redubbed or moved in later. *On the Thomas' Trackside Tunes and other Thomas Adventures VHS/DVD, PBS Kids Sprout airings and Season 4 (Digital Download), this episode is called "Trucks" instead of the American title. *In the US version, much of the music and whistle sounds are missing and Peter Sam's whistle is much higher pitched than usual after the crash. Goofs *When Harold speaks to Rusty, his battery latch is visible underneath him. *When Sir Handel shunts trucks, the sound is noticeably off. *As Peter Sam puffs away with the trucks and coaches, he has Skarloey's whistle sound. *When the rope is connected to the empty trucks, it becomes taut like it is being pulled, but in the next scene, the trucks at the top of the slope are stationary. *The trucks' faces are missing when they crash into Peter Sam. *When Sir Handel says "I didn't think," his left eye sticks and drops back into his head. *Before Peter Sam leaves the yard with his coaches and trucks, a small hair can be seen by his wheels. *Before Peter Sam is pulled out of the wreckage, his funnel is not cracked like it is later. *When the narrator says "Not long now had encouraged the driver," the top of Rusty's engine is offscreen when it should be in-front of the cylinder above Rusty's number, and thus should have been onscreen. *When the narrator says "He did so next morning," Percy quickly passes the little engines. In the next shot however, he is passing them again. *When the coupling snaps in the US version, a voice can be heard saying "Whoa." *In a few rare pictures, Harold's spinning rotors are a transparent disk, unlike in the actual episode. *In the UK and international versions, Gordon has Duck's whistle sound, Sir Handel has Rheneas' and Rheneas has Duke's. *When Peter Sam backs his coaches onto Sir Handel's trucks, his front coach has a face, but when he leaves his coaches at the station, it loses its face. In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery Trucks(episode)titlecard.png|Title card RustyHelpsPeterSamUStitlecard.png|Original US title card TrucksUStitlecard.png|2001 US title card with UK title TrucksStorytellertitlecard.png|Storyteller title card TrucksSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish title card Trucks!BPTitleCard.png|Brazilian Portuguese title card TrucksFinnishTitleCard.JPG|Finnish title card Trucks!Welshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card Trucks!GermanTitleCard.jpg|German title card Trucks!Japanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card Trucks1.png Trucks2.png|Duke on the viaduct Trucks3.png Trucks4.png Trucks5.png Trucks6.png|Rusty Trucks7.png Trucks8.png|Harold Trucks9.png Trucks10.png Trucks11.png|Rusty and Harold Trucks12.png Trucks13.png Trucks14.png|Rusty's driver Trucks15.png Trucks16.png|Sir Handel Trucks17.png Trucks18.png Trucks19.png|Sir Handel and Gordon Trucks20.png|Gordon Trucks21.png Trucks22.png Trucks23.png Trucks24.png Trucks25.png|Peter Sam Trucks26.png Trucks27.png Trucks28.png Trucks29.png Trucks30.png Trucks31.png Trucks32.png Trucks33.png Trucks34.png Trucks35.png Trucks36.png Trucks37.png Trucks38.png Trucks39.png Trucks40.png Trucks41.png Trucks42.png Trucks43.png Trucks44.png Trucks45.png Trucks46.png Trucks47.png Trucks48.png Trucks49.png Trucks51.png|Rusty and Peter Sam Trucks52.png Trucks53.png Trucks54.png Trucks55.png Trucks56.png Trucks57.png|The Fat Controller Trucks58.png Trucks59.png Trucks60.png Trucks61.png Trucks62.png Trucks63.png Trucks64.png Trucks65.png Harold'sRace!.jpg Trucks!2.jpg|Deleted scene Trucks!45.jpg Trucks!46.jpg Trucks64.jpg|Deleted scene Trucks66.jpeg|Deleted scene Trucks!57.png|Deleted scene Trucks67.jpg Trucks68.jpg Episode Trucks! - Early UK Narration|Early UK Narration Trucks!-British Narration|UK Narration Rusty Helps Peter Sam American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video